DW's Cookie Rampage
by Mina-Prower
Summary: Arthur has baked cookies to share with his class on a special day. D.W. wanted a cookie, but she was told not to, and starts throwing a fit over not eating cookies. Can D.W. settle herself down, or will she finally get to eat a cookie?


**D.W.'s Cookie Rampage**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Arthur_ or any of its characters or content from the series. The characters and etc. from _Arthur_ belong to Marc Brown, PBS, WGBH, and Cookie Jar (formerly CINAR).

One afternoon on Thursday, 8-year-old Arthur Read was baking chocolate chip cookies to share with his class on the following school day. It was a special treat, because he and Francine were going to be in the reading spotlight. He was mixing up the dough using a handheld electric mixer. When he was finished mixing, he poured in the chocolate chips from a bag and mixed them all together with a white spatula. After he finished mixing, he put the cookie dough into balls on the stone, and the balls were at the number of students in his class, plus his teacher Mr. Ratburn. When he was done, he put the stone in the oven and baked the cookies for fifteen minutes. While there wasn't any dough left to make more balls, he licked the whole bowl of dough, and washed it in the sink.

Meanwhile, upstairs in D.W. and Kate's room, 5-year-old D.W. was playing with her _Mary Moo Cow_ dolls.

In the catering kitchen area of the garage, their father, David who was in his early 30s was working on some cakes to deliver.

In the living room, the mother, Jane who was also in her early 30s was on the computer working on her taxes.

Later, D.W. walked out of her room and wandered down the stairs. She could smell the cookies coming from the kitchen.

Just then, Arthur opened the oven, and the cookies were done and nicely brown. He set the stone on top of the stove, ready to cool off, and then he turned off the oven.

There came D.W., who stood six feet away from the kitchen. She sniffed really hard.

"Mmm-mmm," D.W. hummed.

D.W. walked into the kitchen and saw Arthur watching the cookies cool down.

"Can I have a cookie?" asked D.W. "I'm hungry."

"No, D.W.," said Arthur. "You may not have a cookie. These cookies are not for you. They are for me to share with the class."

"But I want a cookie," begged D.W.

"No," said Arthur.

"Please?" begged D.W.

"No," said Arthur.

"Please?" begged D.W., even louder.

"No!" said Arthur.

"PLEASE?" begged D.W., jumping up and down.

"NO!" said Arthur. "Now, leave me alone."

"Pl-," D.W. tried to say.

D.W. then burst into tears and started whining. In a flash she ran right out of the kitchen.

"I WANT COOKIES!" screamed D.W. across the house.

"What's wrong with D.W.?" Jane wondered.

D.W. went running up the stairs, crying and screaming. She ran into her room and slammed the door. Then she jumped onto her bed and put her face down on the pillow and wrapped her arms around the pillow.

Jane walked out of the living room and up the stairs and into her daughters' room. As she walked in, she could hear D.W. shedding tears. Then she walked over to D.W.

"D.W., what's wrong," asked Jane.

"Arthur won't let me eat his cookies," complained D.W.

"I'm sorry, D.W.," said Jane, "but Arthur's already going to share the cookies with the rest of his class."

"I don't care!" cried D.W., kicking her feet. "I'm hungry for a cookie!"

"D.W., settle down," said Jane.

"Mommy, why don't you tell him to share his cookies with me?" asked D.W.

"I already told you," said Jane. "Arthur needs to share it with his class, because he's going to be in the reading spotlight with Francine."

"I hope we can bake another one," said D.W.

"Well, let's see about that," said Jane.

D.W. stopped crying and then she and Jane walked out of the room.

In the kitchen, Arthur carefully picked up the cookies with a spatula off of the stone and put them in a blue tin box. When he was done, he closed the box and started walking upstairs to his room. While he was walking up the stairs, he ran into D.W.

"Can you please bake some more cookies?" asked D.W., wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Arthur. "We're out of flour."

D.W. grew even more furious.

"I WANT COOKIES VERY BAD!" yelled D.W., jumping up and down.

"Just forget it, D.W.," said Arthur. "We're not going to the store today."

"It's not fair!" said D.W., folding her arms.

Arthur walked up to his room, and then he put his book bag and the box with cookies on a higher shelf so that D.W. couldn't reach them every time she walked into his room.

"Finally, a place where she can't reach them," said Arthur with relief.

While Arthur was in his room, he went to finish his homework.

Later at 6:30, it was time for dinner.

"Arthur! Dinner!" called David from the kitchen.

The Read family was sitting at the dining room table. They were all eating rice. D.W. was hardly eating her rice. All that D.W. could think about were cookies.

"D.W., eat your dinner," said Jane.

"But I can't live without cookies," complained D.W.

"Forget the cookies," said David, swallowing his rice.

"I WANT COOKIES!" shouted D.W.

"D.W., stop throwing a tantrum," said Arthur.

"I AM NOT!" shouted D.W., pounding on the table.

"D.W., stop it," said Jane.

D.W. then stepped out of her chair and lay on her stomach on the floor, and started crying, kicking, pounding, and screaming.

"I WANT COOKIES!" shouted D.W., while she was throwing a tantrum.

"Gosh, D.W. is on a rampage," said Arthur.

D.W. continued shouting and begging for cookies during her tantrum, but nothing really seemed to do any good. The tantrum started getting louder that Arthur felt like covering his ears.

"D.W., knock it off!" said Jane. "Calm down, sit down, and finish your dinner."

D.W. stopped throwing a tantrum and slowly walked back to the table and sat down. As she continued eating, she continued sulking. She couldn't get over the cookies she wanted to eat.

At 7:00, it was time for D.W. to go to bed. As D.W. crawled into bed, she continued crying over cookies.

"It's not fair," sobbed D.W. "Why should Arthur be so selfish to me? It's not like a brother to not share your cookies."

Two hours later, Arthur then crawled into bed.

"Ahhh…" sighed Arthur. "I can't wait to be in the reading spotlight with Francine, and to pass out all the cookies to everyone in class. At least nobody is absent, but if anyone is, then maybe D.W. can have some cookies as soon as I bring the box home."

Meanwhile, D.W. was trying to imagine a perfect world. At the start, D.W. was on her knees, crying.

"Where are the cookies?" cried D.W. "Where are the cookies?"

There came her favorite character, Mary Moo Cow from the _Mary Moo Cow_ show she loved to watch.

"Oh, D.W.," said Mary Moo Cow. "There's nothing to cry about. You're just at the right place. You're here at Cookie World."

Meanwhile, a bunch of buildings that were built out of chocolate chip cookies emerged from the ground and shot up in a flash. Right away, D.W. stopped crying and quickly changed her face into a surprisingly happy look.

"Cookies! Cookies! Cookies!" cheered D.W.

As D.W. came towards the buildings, there was a Miss Morgan look-alike who was standing next to a big box full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Hi there," said D.W.

"I have chocolate chip cookies for everyone," said the lady. "So help yourself."

D.W. walked over to the box, and out came a cookie, which landed carefully into her hands. As she caught the cookie, she started eating it.

"Yummy," said D.W. "I could have this anytime."

After D.W. ate the cookie, another cookie came out of the box and D.W. caught it just in time. Then she finished off that cookie. She ate four more until she wasn't hungry anymore.

"That was delicious!" said D.W.

Just then, there came a shower of cookies and D.W. started dancing around.

"Cookies! Cookies! Cookies!" said D.W., happily.

D.W. danced around some more, and then she caught some cookies and ate some more.

The next morning, D.W. woke up out of her bed. She realized that she was not in Cookie World anymore.

At breakfast, Arthur was eating _Bionic Bunny_ cereal and D.W. was eating _Mary Moo Cow_ cereal.

"How can I survive without eating a cookie?" asked D.W.

"Don't worry, D.W.," said Arthur. "You'll get used to it."

"Uh-uh!" scolded D.W., pounding on the table. "It's not fair! You're being very selfish and greedy and won't give me a cookie!"

"I am not being selfish or greedy," said Arthur. "I need to share it with the rest of the class."

On the way to school, in the family's purple 4-door station wagon, David was driving, and Arthur and D.W. were both sitting in the back seat. Arthur tried to hold the box full of cookies away from D.W.'s reach. D.W. kept on begging and Arthur kept telling her no.

"Stop fighting, both of you!" said David.

As they reached Lakewood Elementary School, Arthur stepped out of the car.

"Bye, Dad," said Arthur.

"Have a nice day," said David.

David then left the campus and Arthur walked up to the school doors.

As David left the campus, D.W. continued sulking again.

"I hope there are some cookies left over for me," said D.W.

"D.W., don't worry," said David. "Next time, we can buy some flour for in the house kitchen. I already have a bunch of ingredients I need for the desserts I need to make for others to buy."

"When will you guys buy some more flour?" asked D.W.

"Not now," said David.

"Awww…" complained D.W.

Meanwhile, in the hallway at Lakewood Elementary, Arthur ran into Francine.

"Arthur, are you ready to be in the reading spotlight with me?" asked Francine.

"You bet," said Arthur.

Meanwhile, on the campus of D.W.'s preschool, David stopped the car to let D.W. out. D.W. unbuckled herself from her child restraint and opened the door.

"Have a good day, D.W.," said David.

"I hope I do," said D.W.

As she jumped out of the car, she slammed the door. D.W. then walked inside the building to hang up her backpack on the hook.

By the time class had started, all D.W. could think about was cookies. She felt so hungry; she wanted a cookie very badly. While everyone was paying attention to Miss Morgan, D.W. continued sulking.

"D.W., what's wrong?" asked Miss Morgan.

"Nothing," replied D.W., although not a very good response.

Meanwhile, in Mr. Ratburn's classroom after lunch, Arthur and Francine were getting ready to do some choral reading together. On the blackboard, it said: "Arthur and Francine are in the reading spotlight." On Arthur's desk that was next to Buster's desk and on the opposite side of Francine's desk was Arthur's blue tin box. On Francine's desk next to Muffy's desk and on the opposite side of Arthur's desk was Francine's red tin box.

"Class," said Mr. Ratburn, "Arthur and Francine will reading to all you guys about a book about the monkeys all over the world. I want all of you guys to be on your best behavior while they're reading, and after they read, they have some treats to share with all of us."

Arthur and Francine both sat on the blue chairs at the front of the classroom and held up the book called _Monkeys of the World_. The book was sixteen inches tall and twelve inches wide.

"This is _Monkeys of the World_," said Arthur and Francine, showing the front cover.

Arthur and Francine then opened up the book and started reading in front of the class. While they were both reading, all of the other students looked at them. At the end each page, Arthur and Francine showed the class the pictures before turning the page.

After reading sixty-four pages, Arthur and Francine finished the book.

"Thanks, Arthur and Francine," said Mr. Ratburn. "So what did you guys think of the book that they read?"

The students at their desks raised their hands.

"Alan," called Mr. Ratburn.

"Very interesting," said the Brain.

"I like your comment," said Mr. Ratburn. "Anyone else?"

Everyone raised their hands again.

"Sue Ellen," called Mr. Ratburn.

"Very exotic," said Sue Ellen.

"Good," said Mr. Ratburn. "Anyone else?"

Everyone raised their hands again.

"Muffy," called Mr. Ratburn.

"Educational," said Muffy.

"Good," said Mr. Ratburn. "Anyone else?"

Everyone raised their hands again.

"Buster," called Mr. Ratburn.

"Interesting," said Buster.

"Very good," said Mr. Ratburn. "Now, Arthur and Francine would like to share their treats with you."

Arthur and Francine both went to their desks and picked up their boxes. In Arthur's box were chocolate chip cookies he baked by himself, and in Francine's box were white cupcakes with cherry frosting and sprinkles and cherries on top she baked with her sister Catherine.

Arthur and Francine walked around the classroom and each of the students took out one cookie from Arthur's box and one cupcake from Francine's box. The students thanked them. While there were three cookies left in Arthur's box and three cupcakes left in Francine's box, Arthur and Francine walked over to Mr. Ratburn's desk. Mr. Ratburn took one cookie from Arthur's box with one hand and one cupcake from Francine's box with the other hand.

Arthur and Francine then walked back to their desks. Arthur and Francine took a treat from each other's box and Arthur ate the last cookie that was in his box and Francine ate the last cupcake that was in her box. The entire class finished off the cookies and cupcakes. The cookies in Arthur's box were all gone, and the cupcakes in Francine's box were all gone, also. Of course, no one was absent from Mr. Ratburn's class, and if Arthur told D.W. the cookies were all gone, she would have a meltdown about it.

After school, Arthur came home. D.W. was standing by the front door waiting for Arthur to give her a cookie.

"Arthur, do you have a cookie for me?" asked D.W.

"Sorry, D.W., they're all gone," said Arthur.

"You have got to be joking," said D.W. "There should at least be a cookie for me."

"Well, let me prove it to you," said Arthur.

Arthur opened the box and showed D.W. what was left of it. Inside the box, there was nothing but just crumbs.

"See?" said Arthur.

"Arthur!" said D.W., disappointedly. "You are so selfish! You didn't even leave me a cookie?"

"I'm sorry, D.W.," said Arthur, "but I had to share it with the class. We each get one of these treats, and no one was absent."

"What you mean, absent?" asked D.W.

"It means when someone is gone," explained Arthur.

"No one in your class was gone?" asked D.W.

"Nope," said Arthur.

"Well someone in your class should have been gone!" said D.W. "Like your best friend Buster!"

"D.W.," warned Arthur.

"You don't like me, don't you?" complained D.W. "You want to keep everything away from me! You've even been jealous of me when I excel in some things you don't!"

"D.W., stop it!" said Arthur.

"It's not fair!" shouted D.W., stomping her foot.

D.W. then burst into tears and ran up the stairs screaming and ran into her room. Then climbed into her bed and put her face down on the pillow.

Arthur then walked into the kitchen and washed out the tin box. Then he walked into the living room to watch _Bionic Bunny_ on TV. Jane was working on the computer.

In D.W. and Kate's room, D.W. was getting very furious, and thought of a situation she wanted to do.

"Oh, that's it!" said D.W. "I'm going to teach him a lesson!"

D.W. stormed out of her room and stomped along the hallway and walked into Arthur's room.

As D.W. walked into Arthur's room, she was becoming aggressive and started jumping up and down and screaming. She pulled off the covers of Arthur's bed and threw the pillow onto the other side of the bed. Then she picked up his bear Stanley off of the stool it sits on, and threw it onto the floor. Then she picked up his _Bionic Bunny_ action figures and threw them onto the floor, but they didn't come apart. Then she ran to the drawers and threw all of his clothes out of the drawers: a bunch of T-shirts, sweaters, pants, shorts, swimsuits, socks, sports clothes, pajamas, boxers, and briefs. Then she knocked down the chair at his desk, and the chair was lying on its back.

While Arthur was watching _Bionic Bunny_, he couldn't stand the loud nose from upstairs.

"I think it's D.W.," whispered Arthur.

Arthur walked out of the living room and ran up the stairs and walked to his room.

"D.W., stop!" scolded Arthur.

As Arthur walked into his room, he gasped at the mess D.W. was making in there.

"D.W.," said Arthur, sternly. "Now look at what you've done! You just trashed my room!"

"That's because you didn't give me a cookie or leave one for me," whined D.W.

"MOM!" called Arthur, loudly. "MOOOOOOOOOOM!"

In the living room, Jane stepped up from the computer and walked out of the living room. Then she walked up the stairs.

"Yes, Arthur?" called Jane, walking up the stairs.

"D.W. trashed my room!" called Arthur.

Jane then walked into Arthur's room and folded her arms.

"D.W.," said Jane, sternly, "why did you get into Arthur's room and make a mess?"

"Because he wouldn't give me a cookie," complained D.W.

"D.W., the cookies were not for you," said Jane.

"Well, he was being selfish," complained D.W.

"No, he wasn't," said Jane.

"Yes, he was," said D.W.

"No, D.W.," said Jane. "He was baking cookies to share with the class."

"Oh yeah?" complained D.W. "Well he should have left one for me."

"D.W., settle down," said Jane. "We can buy some more flour tomorrow."

"I WANTED COOKIES!" screamed D.W., jumping up and down.

"D.W., clean up the mess you made," said Jane. "And Arthur, you help her out."

D.W. picked up some things off of the floor and put them back where she found them. Then she and Arthur both made his bed. She didn't know how to fold clothes, so Arthur did the folding and she put them back in his drawers.

After Arthur and D.W. both cleaned up his room, Arthur ran back downstairs to continue watching _Bionic Bunny_. Jane picked up D.W. and carried her downstairs and sat back down at the computer. D.W. was hugging Jane's legs while Jane was sitting at the computer. D.W. continued shedding tears. Arthur felt relaxed while he was watching _Bionic Bunny_.

Just then, D.W. walked over to the TV.

"I want to watch _Mary Moo Cow_!" shouted D.W.''

"Sorry, D.W.," said Arthur. "But I'm already watching _Bionic Bunny_."

D.W. then started throwing a tantrum.

"I WANT _MARY MOO COW_!" shouted D.W.

"D.W., please stop!" said Jane.

Jane then stood up from the computer and took D.W.'s arm and walked over to a separate lounge chair, sat down, put D.W. in her lap, and gave her a big hug.

After Jane gave D.W. a big hug, D.W. stopped crying, screaming, pounding, and kicking.

After Arthur watched _Bionic Bunny_, David came inside the house from working in his catering business. David then sat on the sofa to relax.

"Well, what's going here?" asked David.

"D.W.'s been driving me crazy for all these no-good tantrums," said Arthur. "And I would have never thrown a tantrum like she's been doing."

"Oh, come on, Arthur," said David. "You know that's not true. When you were younger, you used to throw a lot of tantrums."

"I did?" said Arthur.

"And you remember when you were one year old and I took away your car for playing with it where you weren't supposed to?" explained David.

Arthur then started thinking back in time from when he was one year old, and of course before getting glasses at age seven. At age one, Arthur was wearing a yellow shirt with blue cuffs, a white disposable diaper, and blue sneakers and white socks. In the living room, he was playing with his little blue toy car on the table while David was watching TV. He was about to knock over one of the pictures on the table. David looked at Arthur with a stern look on his face.

"Arthur, no!" scolded David.

David then seized the toy car that Arthur was holding and put it on top of the TV where Arthur couldn't reach it. Arthur held out his hands like he wanted it back and started whining.

"No," said David.

Arthur then started crying, then started screaming, then lay on his belly, and then started pounding and kicking on the floor.

"And then you started throwing your shoes," continued David from the present.

Arthur then sat up on his bottom and took off his shoes and threw them backwards and continued screaming.

"And what about the time you wanted a lollipop when I told you that you were too little?" explained Jane from the present.

There was Arthur at the age of three at the supermarket where Jane was checking out some foods. He was wearing a blue sweater with buttons, gray shorts, and red and white sneakers and socks. Arthur picked up a lollipop with a blue wrapper from a box of lollipops.

"Mommy, can I have a lollipop?" asked Arthur.

"No, you may not," said Jane.

"Please?" begged Arthur.

"No, Arthur," said Jane. "You're too little."

"But I want a lollipop," said Arthur.

"You can wait until you're four," said Jane. "Now put that back, right now."

"Please, Mommy?" begged Arthur. "I want a lollipop."

"All right, that's it," said Jane.

Jane then seized the lollipop from Arthur's hand and put it back in the box where he found it. Right away, Jane was finished checking out.

"Hey, that's not fair!" complained Arthur.

Arthur then tried to get a lollipop back from the box, but Jane seized his arm and pulled him away. Jane then pushed the cart with Arthur following her.

"Mommy, I wanted a lollipop," said Arthur.

"I already told you, you're too little," said Jane.

Jane and Arthur then walked to the car. Jane then opened up the liftgate and put the grocery bags inside and closed the liftgate.

"No fair!" cried Arthur, jumping up and down.

Arthur then started whining. Jane then opened the rear passenger door and put Arthur in his child restraint and strapped him in. Arthur then started crying. Jane then started the car, backed out and headed for home.

On the way home, Arthur was screaming, pounding, and kicking.

"And how about when I told you that you couldn't have a cookie, because I had to share it with my friends at a party?" explained Jane from the present.

There was Arthur who was still three years old, and was wearing a white shirt and purple overalls. He was in the kitchen and Jane was putting cookies into a pink tin box.

"Can I have a cookie?" asked Arthur.

"No, Arthur. These cookies are not for you," said Jane.

"Please?" begged Arthur.

"No," said Jane. "I'm bringing these cookies to share at a party tomorrow."

"Please, please, please, please, Mommy?" begged Arthur.

"No!" said Jane.

Arthur started whining, then started crying, then started screaming, and then lay on his back, and started pounding and kicking.

"I WANT COOKIES!" shouted Arthur.

"And how about when we sent you to your room when you hurt D.W. because she took your toys?" explained David from the present.

There were D.W. who had just one year old and Arthur who was four years old, but almost five. Arthur was wearing a yellow sweater with a white shirt underneath, blue overalls, and blue and white sneakers. D.W.'s hair was a little shorter and she was wearing a pink shirt, a white disposable diaper, and pink shoes. They were both in the living room and their parents were on the sofa watching TV, Arthur was playing with his little blue toy car, and D.W. was sitting on her bottom. As Arthur was playing with his toy car, D.W. seized it from him.

"Hey!" complained Arthur. "That's my car!"

"Play nice, Arthur," said David.

"But she took my car," complained Arthur.

"Well, Dora is really little and you're a big boy," said David.

"Give me that back to me!" scolded Arthur.

"Arthur…" said David, sternly.

"That's my car!" scolded Arthur, seizing the car back from D.W.

After Arthur seized the car back, he then hit D.W. on her right arm with his open hand. The parents both gasped at what was going on. D.W. then started to cry…loudly.

"All right, Arthur, that's it!" scolded David, standing up from the sofa.

"Huh?" gasped Arthur.

David then picked up Arthur, causing him to drop the toy car he was playing with.

"Hey!" complained Arthur.

Jane then stood up from the sofa and picked up D.W. and sat on the rocking chair.

As David was about to head up the stairs, Arthur started whining, crying, screaming, kicking, and pounding.

"Put me down!" shouted Arthur.

"Nope," said David.

"PUT ME DOWN!" shouted Arthur, again.

"Nope," said David.

"Yes!" shouted Arthur, shaking himself.

"But you hit Dora," said David.

"I didn't do it!" complained Arthur.

"Yes, you did," said David.

"No, I didn't!" shouted Arthur.

David then opened the door to Arthur's room and put Arthur on his bed.

"You may come out as soon as you promised to behave yourself," said David.

Then David started to leave the room.

"You don't even care about me!" shouted Arthur, pounding and kicking his bed. "All you care about are Mommy and Dora and Grandma and Aunt Loretta!"

Back to the present, Arthur was relieved.

"I'm just glad I don't throw those tantrums anymore," said Arthur.

"Oh yeah?" complained D.W. "You still throw some tantrums. Like that you don't like that _Mary Moo Cow_ show I like to watch and that _Crazy Bus_ I always liked."

"And you know," said David, "when I was a little kid, I used to throw a lot of tantrums when things didn't go my way."

"So did I," said Jane.

Just then, Arthur and his friends went up to the tree house to discuss about their tantrums they had in the past years.

"D.W. has been wanting the cookies," said Arthur. "And it's just not like it when she wants it, but that I really need to share it with the class."

"I remember when I was very little, I used to throw tantrums when my mom used to take away the bowl full of cookie dough I was eating out of when she was baking cookies," said Buster.

Buster was thinking back in time from when he was three years old. At age three, Buster was wearing a blue sweater, gray pants, and red sneakers. He was at the kitchen counter trying to hog down the cookie dough.

"Buster, that's enough," said Bitzi.

Bitzi then took the bowl full of cookie dough and walked over to the stone that was on top of the stove. Buster started whining and then climbed down from the chair and started crying, and then screaming, and then lying on the floor, and pounding and kicking.

Back to the present, Francine had an explanation.

"I remember when I was three and Catherine told me I was too little for a lollipop," said Francine.

Francine was thinking back in time from when she was three years old. At age three, Francine was wearing a red T-shirt, blue overalls shorts, and red and white sneakers and socks. Catherine was eleven at that time and was wearing a light blue sweater with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and orange and white sneakers. They were in the kitchen.

"Can I have a lollipop?" asked Francine.

"Sorry, Francine," said Catherine. "You're too little for lollipops."

Francine then started whining, then started crying, then started screaming, and then sat down on the floor, and started pounding and kicking.

Back to the present, the Brain had an explanation.

"I remember when I was two years old, Mom told me I was too little for ice cream," said the Brain.

The Brain was thinking back in time from when he was two years old. At age two, the Brain was wearing a green shirt, blue overalls, and gray sneakers. Mrs. Powers was about to get an ice cream cone from an ice cream stand while they were at the zoo.

"Can I have some ice cream?" asked the Brain.

"Sorry, Alan," said Mrs. Powers. "You're too little."

"Please?" begged the Brain.

"No, Alan," said Mrs. Powers.

The Brain then started whining, jumping up and down, and then crying and screaming.

Back to the present, Arthur had an explanation.

"Well, everyone throws tantrums," explained Arthur. "On some occasions. But we refer to those behaviors as tantrums if we're talking about little kids; but at our age and over, we usually refer to them as throwing a fit."

Later at night, after Arthur and all his friends went home, Arthur and D.W. were getting into another fight.

"You've been the most selfish brother I've ever had in the whole world," complained D.W., shedding tears.

"You're being such a baby!" said Arthur.

"Am not!" protested D.W.

"Are too!" said Arthur.

"Am not!" said D.W.

"I'm not going to debate with you," said Arthur.

"Oh yeah?" protested D.W. "If you're calling me a baby, then maybe you're the baby."

"Like what?" said Arthur. "Go back to wearing diapers, and then going back to having a crib, and then going back to drinking from bottles, and then going back to sitting in a highchair, and then going back to playing in a playpen, and going back to playing with baby toys, and of course to have a pacifier in my mouth? My friends would pick on me for all of that."

Arthur then started to think about what would happen if we went back to being a baby. In his imagination, Arthur's room had a crib instead of his bed, and he was in the crib wearing his pajama top and a diaper that could fit kids at his age. His friends were walking in: Buster with blocks, Francine with a baby bottle, Muffy with stuffed animals, the Brain with a blanket, and Binky holding a pacifier.

"Here are your blocks," taunted Buster, dropping the blocks into the crib.

"And your bottle," taunted Francine, handing the bottle to Arthur.

"And your stuffed animals," taunted Muffy, handing the stuffed animals to Arthur.

"And your wittle blankie," taunted the Brain, handing the blanket to Arthur.

"And your binky to stop you from crying," taunted Binky, putting the pacifier in Arthur's mouth.

Arthur's friends then started singing "Rock-a-Bye-Arthur" to him, much to his embarrassment.

Back to the reality, Arthur became angry.

"If this happened to me, then this would happen to you, too," said Arthur. "Like you and Kate would end up sharing the crib together."

Arthur then imagined D.W. being in the crib with Kate, and D.W. wearing a pink dress that was up to the knees, and a diaper that fit kids at her age. There was Arthur singing "Rock-a-Bye-D.W" to D.W.

Back to the reality, D.W. became more infuriated.

"Well, that's not going to happen to me, either," said D.W.

The next morning, Arthur woke up and needed to use the bathroom. As he walked to the bathroom, the door was locked.

"D.W. are you in there?" asked Arthur.

"I have to go really bad," said D.W.'s voice.

"You'd better come out of that bathroom!" scolded Arthur, banging on the door.

D.W. still wasn't finished.

"Stop hogging the bathroom!" shouted Arthur. "I have to go pee really bad!"

Arthur then lay on his back and started shouting and pounding and kicking on the floor.

"D.W., HURRY UP!" shouted Arthur. "I HAVE TO GO PEE! I HAVE TO GO NOW! COME OUT OF THAT BATHROOM!"

Downstairs, David and Jane were cooking breakfast. The noise from upstairs was loud enough for the parents to hear.

David and Jane then walked upstairs and they could see that Arthur was throwing a fit.

"Arthur, you're throwing a fit," said David. "Please stop it."

"That's what she's been doing," said Arthur. "Now we'll let her know how embarrassing it was for her to throw a fit."

Just then D.W. was finished using the bathroom. As she walked out, Arthur then demonstrated to her what it's like to throw a fit.

"Now, you're the one throwing a tantrum," said D.W.

"Now, do you know how embarrassing it was for you to throw a tantrum?" asked Arthur.

"I'm really sorry," said D.W.

"Now you remember, D.W.," said Jane. "Throwing a tantrum doesn't make things any better. We can go to the store and buy some flour."

Right away, Arthur stood up, and in a flash, he ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

Later in the afternoon, Jane went to the store to buy some flour.

At home, after Jane bought some flour, Arthur started baking some chocolate chip cookies to cheer up D.W. After baking the cookies, Arthur put the cookies on a huge plate. He then carried the plate to the table.

"Yummy, cookies!" said D.W., happily.

"Now, you're happy I made you some cookies," said Arthur.

Arthur and D.W. both started to eat some cookies. D.W. was happy she got the cookies, and after all, she decided not to throw a tantrum if she didn't get to eat the cookies.

**THE END**


End file.
